No Evil
by Shinzoku
Summary: A mishap occurs when Kale is on the search for a statue of the Three Wise Cinnamonkeys, leaving Rhea deaf and Gretchen deaf, Mark and Patch blind, and he and Eddie mute.
1. Chapter 1

It was a perfect day to take a walk, but Kale was not doing that. His long arm hung limply at his side, dragging his shovel along, and his Volchurro mask was tied securely in place on the off chance that anything happened. In his free hand were two papers, each one with the same picture on it, taken in different angles. The paper was frayed and crumpled, the pictures themselves in the neutral tone of cameras from decades ago. What he was specifically looking for was a statue of three Cinnamonkeys, for his own gains of simply seeing it over something Pester wanted him to do.

He took a deep breath, looking around with bright green eyes. It had to be there somewhere, no one had moved them since the pictures were taken. With a sigh Kale stopped walking, hearing the bushes rustling nearby. He would have to stop and pretend he was just taking a walk, and as the two people came out of the bushes, he stuffed the papers into his pocket.

"Kale! What are you doing out here? Oh my God, you're huge." Rhea ran up along side him, coming up to barely his shoulder. "We haven't seen you in a while; I supposed Pester hasn't got you doing things. But why did-"

"No," Kale mumbled, looking into the sky. His voice was deep- far deeper than before, startling Rhea. "I'm just on a walk. Do not ask me more than that."

Rhea frowned, not bothering to go farther. She was really curious, but Kale had his shovel, and she was trying to be somewhat nice to the poor kid. "That's awesome," she said. "You don't get to do much stuff, huh?"

"No."

"Is that an automated response?"

"No. Wait, what? Urgh, just stop asking me questions."

"Oh, never mind-"

"You brought the tinker."

Mark huffed. "Oi, don't be a jerk."

"Sorry," Kale said, continuing his walk. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"Actually, we're on a walk, too," Mark said, running a hand through his hair. "Business is slow today, and Rhea's kind of looking for a certain pinata. Wants to make sure it, you know, exists."

Kale nodded slowly, trudging on. He really wanted to find the statue before long, before the sun went down. Pester wanted him back before the sun went down, so he had two hours at most to get there, find the statue, stare at it for a while, and leave. It took years for him to find the area it was in, now he just had to find it.

The first person to say anything after a while was Rhea. She had wandered on ahead, following the tracks of a Fizzlybear.

"Think we can find a Galagoogoo out here?"

"They come out at night," Kale said with a sigh, switching his shovel to his other hand. His gaze was drawn to a hill nearby, where a tiny entrance could be seen just through the bushes. Intrigued, he began to wander near it, Mark following close behind him. Before long, Rhea had caught back up and was chattering away like nothing was going on. At least she was not too freaked out by Kale; it would have been unfortunate had she not.

The half-soured boy pulled the papers out of his pocket, looking at the scenery behind the statues. Yes, they were in a cave, so perhaps he should look there.

Rhea was asking him where he was going, but he did not answer. His feet were moving on their own, not allowing him to stop. All he wanted was just to see those statues, that was it.

When he got to the entrance, he pulled out a flashlight and began to look around. He was not afraid of anything that could be lurking in there, but the other two were; they were sticking close together, probably thinking a large Sour Bonboon or something would leap out at them. Kale scoffed, turning along the tunnel.

"You guys can go back if you're scared," he said. "No one's telling you to come in here with me."

Rhea snorted. "Yeah, right," she said, voice shaky. "I'm not scared!" She trudged on ahead, suddenly tripping on a ledge. Sherbats went flying everywhere and a startled Fizzlybear growled from deep within the tunnel branching off from theirs. Kale rolled his eyes and stepped up next to Rhea, but the combined weight of him and the girl caused it to sink down. Rhea yelped and crawled backwards, looking up to see three figures.

Kale gritted his teeth. The statue he wanted to see was right there, but something was wrong. It was indeed the three Cinnamonkeys, carved out of stone with worn paint. Two of the three monkey's eyes were different colored gems, staring down. Every moment that went by, their eyes began to glow more vibrant.

"We need to get out of here," Kale began quickly, taking a step back, eyes growing wide. "Just don't look at them-"

The entire room was illuminated now. Kale lifted his shovel to go and destroy the statues, but he was frozen. On the left, one Cinnamonkey was covering his eyes; in the middle the Cinnamonkey was covering his ears, and the last Cinnamonkey was covering his mouth. Their tails were curled up into large S's identically, the same, pained looks on their faces.

Rhea was quite intrigued by the violet eyes of the Cinnamonkey covering his ears; Kale was entranced by the variant colors of the Cinnamonkey covering his mouth; Mark was looking at the Cinnamonkey covering his eyes, wondering exactly what the statues were.

When Kale was able to move again, he ran. He ran as fast as he could, not daring to look back. The light was beginning to dim now, thankfully, and he held out his flashlight to see the rest of the way.

"Kale! Kale wait!"

He turned around. When he opened his mouth, nothing came out. Confused, he tried again. It was as if he forgot everything he learned about speaking.

"Rhea, where am I going!"

"What?"

"Where am I going?"

"I can't hear you! I see you talking but I can't-"

"Where are you!"

Kale gritted his teeth- they had stayed too long! He ran back into the tunnel, looking at the statues, but they were vacant. There was another statue...they needed to be brought together...but how was he supposed to do that? Where was the other one? Agh, he knew it was a horrible idea to allow those two to come along! He should have told them to go home.

He shook his head and grabbed Mark's wrist, gesturing for Rhea to follow. When they got back to the jungle, Rhea collapsed where she was.

She could not hear anything.

Mark was blind.

Kale could not speak.

"What happened," Mark breathed, rubbing his eyes. "I don't... Why can't I see!"

Kale tried to speak, shaking his head in defeat. The sun was beginning to set. Pester would be mad.

"We need to get back to the village," Rhea said, her voice much louder than it usually was. Mark flinched, covering his ears.

"You're really loud!"

"What?"

"Never mind!"

Huffing, Mark turned and began to walk. The affects of his blindness only fully set in, and he stopped in his tracks. He took a few deep breaths, covering his face with his hands.

"Where am I going?"

Kale's eyebrows furrowed. He had Rhea follow him again and guided Mark to the village, but he was abandoned soon after. Ugh, it was not his fault that they wanted to go with him, but if they wanted to try and explain it to everyone, so be it. He was not going to sit around and watch, he was going to go straight to Pester and...

And tell him what?

Oh he was just not going to go back to that volcano, nope. He just ran off into the forest, wondering what he was going to do.

"Where's my Sherbat?" Mark demanded the moment he walked in the door to his house. Rhea was with him, the one guiding him, unable to do anything but watch him talk about something she could not here.

"I don't know where your pet is," came Bart's reply.

"Where is my Sherbat?" Mark asked again, wandering around the house. "I need him where is he?"

"Maybe if you looked-"

Rhea frantically shook her head.

"I can't," Mark grumbled.

Bart rolled his eyes. "Sure," he said. "What makes me think I should not believe you?"

"What did he say?"

An awkward silence settled, and Mark twitched nervously. When Bart halfheartedly waved, Mark did not respond. In fact, when Mark spoke, he was looking in the wrong direction, speaking to a bookshelf. Rhea was staring at the wall, but she was looking for something to do rather than just stand there like a moron.

No one knew for sure exactly what to say. However, the silence was broken by a really loud, "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, WOMAN."

Confused, Rhea went to the door, Mark and Bart behind her. The two who could hear recognized the voice as Gretchen's- and she herself was never very loud. It was coming from down the street, so the three walked that way, only to find her holding a cage with a Newtgat. A friendly villager was right next to her, trying to converse, but Gretchen was shaking her head, pointing to her ear with her free hand.

"I don't- suddenly I can't- hey!"

Rhea turned a glare to Bart.

"Yes, I see," Bart grumbled, only just then realizing that Rhea was deaf. Instead he nodded, crossing his arms.

"I believe we have a problem," Mark said.

"Only an idiot would point out the obvious." There was a sigh.

"W-w-who is there!" Patch exclaimed. His heart was racing a million miles a minute for one reason only; he was unable to see. "\Wh-why c-c-can't I see? Wh-where is e-everyone oh my..."

At first he just thought his helmet fell too low on his head, but after lifting it up and moving his bangs from his eyes, all he could see was the scattered colors one saw in the dark. He could hear someone in front of him flailing up a storm, but that was it.

"Come on, s-s-s-say your n-name!"

"He can't."

"Oh my God, i-is that you, Bart?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"W-w-who is in front of m-me?" Patch asked, about ready to rip his hair out. He was breathing so hard he could barely hear the answer.

"Eddie. I'm just going to assume it was absolutely useless to come here and turn around to leave."

Patch nervous tapped his fingers against his desk, a nervous wreck. Just another few moments and he would pass out.

"W-w-who else is h-here?"

"Me," Mark said.

"What?" Rhea asked.

Patch could actually hear both Bart and Mark face palming.

"And Gretchen," Mark mumbled. "You know a problem? I'm blind, Rhea can't hear, Gretchen can't hear, Eddie can't speak, and Kale can't speak."

"Kale? Th-that one k-kid?"

Mark nodded, then said a 'yes'.

Silence filled the room. In the world of sight, Eddie was flailing, trying in vain to get his point across. He was trying to tell Patch what was wrong, but he guessed that Mark kind of sort of explained it well enough. There was a P-Factor event going on tomorrow morning, and if he could not speak-! There was going to be a huge problem.

He sat down on the nearby cot, pulling his knees to his chest. Whoever did this-

"Where is that brat!"

"Dude, like, calm down. There's not much places he can go."

Pester let out a chuckle. "He was told to be back here at dark. Do you see him anywhere?"

"No."

"Exactly. That brat is in for a world of trouble-"

The door burst open, Kale running inside and falling to his hands and knees, gasping for breath. A large, sour Volchurro landed next to him, spreading its wings in an awesome way and then standing more comfortably next to his owner. Kale took a good few moments, taking chastisement from Pester, before he weakly stood up.

"Explain where you have been, child."

Kale shook his head, pointing to his mouth. If only Pester had taught him to write! He could read brilliantly, read books in most of his spare time, but forming letters was foreign!

"Come on now, speak up!" Pester demanded, crossing his arms. He gave a menacing glare and walked forward to punish him-

"Pester, I don't think he can," Dastardos said, floating through the air in an arc so that he was lounging next to the boy. After just a couple of months, and a few pieces of Pester's experimental sour candy being slipped into his food, Kale's eyes had turned from beautiful blue to sick green, he had aged at least four years, and swirled marks were beginning to form more prominently on his face, snaking down around his cheek and under his mask.

After a moment of thought, Pester turned to Dastardos. "Dastardos, don't get into this conversation-"

"No, I'm serious, just look! Can't you see him _straining _to speak? Is your mind so shallow you can't see the simplest signs?"

The professor gritted his teeth and went to shove Dastardos away, but the pinata reaper laughed and turned into an intangible form.

"Well, if you can't speak, find a way to tell us HOW you cannot speak."

Kale's eyes grew wide, and he dug through the pockets of his red and black shawl. He tried to bend over to get to Pester's height, but he was still so freakishly tall that he ended up just handing his pictures to him. Pester snatched the crumpled papers from him and looked them over, his eyes narrowing.

Only someone who got yelled at every day would be able to stand what was coming.

"Are you stupid, child!"

Kale flinched.

"I told you not to do that! I told you bad things would happen! Why don't you ever listen!"

_But I do_ Kale wanted to say, instead shaking his head. _I follow your every order._

He let out a sigh, trying to say sorry. His eyebrows furrowed, shoulders drooping.

"I should punish you for this, but who knows who else got affected." Pester threw the papers to the ground, walking away. "Let's go see whose lives we can destroy, Dastardos."

The reaper let out a loud 'uuuuuhhhhhhh' and followed. "Yes, sir," he grumbled. Summoning his whacking stick, he clapped it against his hand a few times.

Kale found himself sitting in a lone room that night, reading a book. His Volchurro was asleep beside him, and everything was quiet. He flipped through the pages, as silent as ever, with his Volchurro mask off to the side and a black mask covering his eyes. While Pester and Dastardos were off doing there things, Kale was actually wondering what was going on with Rhea and Mark, and which others had gotten hit.

Because as soon as that statue was activated, another, smaller, one nearby affected three random people, and the only way to get themselves back together was to bring them together.

_And only Kale knew this_.

* * *

_**Shinzu**_: OKAY this idea came to me randomly. I thought it was a good idea. And by the way- Patch fainted just after the cut off. BI


	2. Chapter 2

Oh that kid was going to be in so much trouble. Eddie was alone now after having helped lug Patch- who had passed out- onto one of his cots, and was headed straight for his garden. So many words wanted to come out and explode into the air, but they refused. At one point in the past ten minutes he had thought about storming right up to that volcano, bursting inside, and shaking Kale until he told them how to get back to normal, but that was quickly off the list.

Great.

_Great_.

There was Sahari, holding armfuls of paper bags, heading down the path that lead to Arfur's Inn. She had turned just in time to see Eddie attempting to hide behind a bush. Grinning, she happily ran up to the other teen.

"Hi!" she exclaimed. "How are you? Aren't you a little chilly? It's like the middle of the night?" She tugged at her scarf, letting out a 'buuurrr'.

Eddie merely attempted a grin and a weak, lazy wave.

"Kittyfloss got your tongue?" Sahari asked, tipping her head to the side. Eddie shook his head, standing up and coming out from behind the bush.

What exactly was he supposed to do? He could not just say that he was unable to talk- that sentence in itself was an oxymoron that made little sense! As he thought, he dug the toe of his shoe into the dirt and gritted his teeth. Sahari was giving him a look of disapproval, tapping her foot on the ground.

Finally she said, "Why aren't you talking? It has to be something you're never this quiet."

Eddie pulled a pen out of his back pocket, coming up with an idea. Against Sahari's will, Eddie ripped a part of the paper bag off, kneeling down so he was able to write on his knee. When he held it up it read, _Damn kid of Pester's did something really weird and now I can't speak._

The desert girl had a blunt look that said, 'are you kidding me?'

"Hahah, yeah right!" Sahari exclaimed, looking down at Eddie. "Kale wouldn't do anything like that, would he?"

Eddie shrugged, flipping the paper over. When that side was filled, he stood up, brushed dirt off of his leg, and handed it back to Sahari. This time it read, _I don't know anymore Mark and Rhea were there God I really hate those two right now, don't you?_

She nodded. "They cause a lot of trouble, but they're cute!" She let out a laugh, grinning. "Where is your Alert System? Why don't we chat over it?"

Eddie nearly jumped ten feet in the air, patting down all of his pockets. He let out a groan, smacking his forehead, and then gave a shrug once more.

"You know, I would really stay and help you, but it's like nine and I really want to sleep. Let's meet up at, uh, here, okay?"

Everything was agreed on Eddie nearly sprinted to his home, desperately wondering where his Alert System was. Oh man, he also had to worry about what the heck he was going to do with the P-Factor! Someone had to replace him as judge or it got canceled, or something. He did not want to just cancel something because a few kids in town became disabled in some way.

He was greeted happily by pinata who quickly gave a look of worry, but Eddie was gone within moments, disappearing into the house near the border.

* * *

Rhea collapsed onto her bed, digging the heels of her palms into her eyes. Oh it had been a long day for sure, and she was going to go crazy hearing nothing. When she walked through her garden to get to her new little house nearby, she almost broke into sobs when she was unable to hear her Twingersnap's happy hissing or her Kittyfloss' purrs. She rolled over to look at her headboard, wondering just what she was supposed to do now.

She sighed and took the Journal, wishing that Kale would have just never shown up. That kid was cute, yes, but he caused so much trouble! Taking out a pen, she began to sketch the three Cinnamonkey statues in the Journal; what others did not know was that she was quite skilled with a pencil, but not Caleb-level or anything great.

"People will know about these statues," she said loudly, to no one in particular, "but they will not be able to find them. I will find a large pinata and cause a cave in."

She drew them as she remembered them, then put the Journal on the chest at the foot of her bed, and put her pajamas on. Early in the morning, the sunlight was lightly filtering through the thin curtains, waking Rhea up against her will. Groaning and moaning, she pulled herself out of bed, jumping nearly ten feet in the air.

"What are you doing here!" she screamed.

Kale's eyes grew wide, and he adopted a terrified look. He frantically shook his hands and shook his head, trying to get Rhea to calm down. She was not calming, however, settling for throwing the Journal at Kale's chest, knocking him back onto the floor.

"Get out get out get out!" Rhea exclaimed. She did not enjoy waking up to that freak in her home! "Ag!"

Slowly, slowly he stood up, gently placing the book on Rhea's nightstand. He held his hands out and two bright lights shot from his palms and flashed into one light, forming the figure of a book. It floated above his hands, the pages turning, and then he stopped. Kale walked towards Rhea, but she stepped back, vowing from that day forward to keep a shovel in her house.

When he came forward more Rhea noticed she had nowhere to go. Her bed was in her way. Gritting her teeth, Rhea reached to her bed and put on her mask, squinting. There were circles all over the page he was on.

The book was a...dictionary?

Kale pointed to one of the words that said, "Do" and then the pages flipped to another and he pointed to a word that said, "You". Rhea raised an eyebrow, humoring him. The next word was "Understand".

Obviously this kid did not have an Alert System. He may have been unable to write, but he could read, and probably put the letters together.

"I...I think?"

The book snapped closed, clattering to the ground, and Kale covered his ears.

"Oi! RHEA!" _Slam_

Kale jumped, spinning around, his poncho billowing out. Rhea was confused as to what was going on, not having heard someone slam into her front door. She followed Kale through the tiny house and saw Mark on his back, rubbing his forehead with the heels of his palms. His pet Sherbat was flapping around with a sandwich in its mouth, landing on Mark's chest to see if he was okay.

Rhea opened her mouth to say something, but found it hard not to stop giggling. Her friend rolled over and stood up.

"Okay so Eddie and Sahari told me to get you guys-"

Raising an eyebrow, Kale tapped him on the shoulder and turned him around to face him and Rhea.

"Okay so Eddie and Sahari told me to get you guys-"

Rhea pointed to her ears. Mark looked like he was going to flip a table and clenched his fists in anger.

"I give up. I just-" He grabbed Rhea's wrist and told Kale to follow him. On the way to meet Eddie and Sahari, Rhea had to guide Mark away from trees and buildings. He was just stomping ahead, nearly running into everyone. She lost count of how many kids jumped aside or were barreled over!

Eddie and Sahari were waiting for them at a bush. Eddie was frantically typing on his Alert System, sending texts to Sahari. They looked over when the trio got there, but both stepped away as Kale drew near.

Sahari's eyebrows furrowed. "My God he's as big as Sparticus."

Eddie grumbled. Kale frowned.

"What, not going to speak- oh. Okay well um hi tinker! Hi Rhea!"

"I have a name," Mark said, a little more harsh than he should.

"Hey, don't have to get bitchy with me just because you're blind." Sahari sighed, shaking her head. "And hey, you're um, talking to a tree."

Rhea and Kale jumped back when he threw his arms into the air.

"Figures! At least you tell me! My dad let me talk to a _bookshelf_for ten minutes!"

Kale snorted, covering his smirk with his hand.

The purple-haired teen covered his face with both hands, disappointed and ashamed of the people he knew. He sighed, letting Sahari and Mark bicker before snapping his fingers to get their attention. That only ended with a face full of rainbow dust as Mark grabbed Eddie's face to shove him away. Rhea leaped to the rescue and pulled Mark away, giving him a good punch to the shoulder.

Eddie huffed, blowing a lock of misplaced hair out of his eyes.

"Well um I brought you guys here so we can try and figure out what's going on!" Sahari grinned.

Mark turned towards them. "You mean the great Sahari is offering to help."

She scowled and crossed her arms, though her stern look did not get through to the tinker. "Better be glad I'm helping. I highly doubt that any of you could make it on your own without someone who can see, hear, AND speak."

Mark pointed a finger at her, but when he realized he did not have some witty come back, he grumbled and turned away.

"Good, now, anyone know how to fix this?"

Kale gritted his teeth, holding his hands out again. He was showing Sahari different words, some circled some not, and she finished by saying, "Get the statues together." Kale nodded.

"What statues?"

"_Another one located somewhere. I don't know._"

It was a long process, but at least they were getting somewhere.

"Perfect," Sahari mumbled. She crossed her arms in thought, then jerked one up, snapping her fingers. "Can't be too far away, right? We can check the beach!"

"Ally's good at tracking things," Mark suggested. "Gretchen is, um, she can't hear anything right now."

And somewhere in the forest, Gretchen was leaping after a stupid Buzzenge that had heard her, and she did not hear the swarm of Buzzlgums chasing after her.

"Maybe, I don't know. Maybe those who cannot hear anything should not come." Sahari looked at Rhea, who looked preoccupied at the moment. "Because, you know, at least those who can hear can actually attempt communication." Rhea looked innocently at her and she face palmed.

Mark sent Rhea a message on her Alert that said Go Garden, take a break. Rhea, too confused to object, said "okay" and walked away.

Sahari stared. "That was easy," she said.

"Got that right," Mark said.

On the inside, Eddie was still freaking out. He only heard but half of the conversation; already he canceled the P-Factor, as Patch had also been one of the judges, and the only other person who Eddie really wanted to be a judge was Crisanto, who said he was too busy with his kids and stop to even think about doing it.

Eddie paused. Crisanto knew the place inside and out, maybe he could help!

He quickly messaged Sahari to go to Crisanto's flower shop, and she said it out loud so everyone could hear.

"That's a good idea," Mark said, nodding.

And so they went. The small shop was located toward a remote area of the village. It was covered in themes of flowers and plants and not so colorful it hurt your eyes, but not so dull it looked ugly, either. Sitting on the well cared for lawn were two kids, one boy one girl, both looking four years old. They had bright maroon colored hair and happy little masks that seemed to be flower themed.

Kale stayed far away; something about younger kids just...did not agree with him. Actually, anyone smaller than Sahari and he wanted to kick them across the island. Mark and Sahari went instead, as they were the only two who could talk and hear. The little twins waved to them, and Sahari waved back.

"Hey, Crisanto!" Sahari exclaimed, waving. The man slammed his hand on the counter, hanging his head.

"Looks like I'm not getting quiet time today."

The man, like the children, had bright maroon hair. He wore a poncho with a hood big enough to flop over the top half of his face, with eye holes cut out (and oddly enough the hood seemed to emote). It was bright orange with yellow patterns; connected to a belt of the same color was a maroon fabric with yellow patterns, and his orange pants were bunched into thick yellow boots. Around his left eye was a yellow mark, and his orange gloves had yellow padding on the palm just in case he encountered sharp flowers or weeds.

His green eyes were giving Sahari and Mark a harsh glare.

"What do you children need?" he asked bluntly, his tone annoyed.

"Um...do you happen to know where any Cinnamonkey statues are?"

Crisanto stopped working on the vase in front of him, looking up finally from the golden flowers. "How do you know about them?"

"Well Kale, some sour kid, led me and Rhea into a cave with these statues and now I can't see, Rhea can't hear, Kale can't speak-"

"What were the flowers around?" Crisanto asked urgently.

"Flowers- who notices flowers they're all the same," Sahari said. Crisanto narrowed his eyes.

"What were the flowers."

Mark jumped. "They were uh-"

"Kid look at me."

Mark resisted the urge to walk over to a wall and slam his head against it. "The flowers were like bright orange and pink, I don't even remember I don't even think it was said before!"

"If the flowers you saw, which should have been in _abundance_, really were orange and pink, the ones you need to look for now are blue and light green." He flicked his hand to the side, a flower gripped at the stem between two of his fingers. "It would be easy if one of you actually payed attention to your surroundings."

Sahari was attempting to take in the information. Mark, on the other hand, was tinkering paper into God knows what. How he could even still tinker was beyond her.

"You want to come and help us?" Sahari asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm stuck with Kale, Mark, and Eddie."

Though he still sounded annoyed, which Mark and Sahari assumed was just his natural tone, he said, "Though I feel sympathetic for you, I have to stay and make sure these kids of mine don't eat the grass again. Or my flowers for that matter."

He stood up and walked out the door, coming in a few moments later with both kids held under each of his arms. Sahari dragged Mark away before Crisanto could kick them out. He seemed to have ended the moment very abruptly, but neither questioned him.

"Dear God, please be nice to my door frame!" Crisanto exclaimed when Mark ran right into it.

* * *

_**Shinzu**_: u.u I have no idea what I'm doing anymore there should only be maybe two or three more chapters. You can see a pic of Crisanto on my Deviantart if you're confused I have no idea how to describe him. eue But I love him you guys have no idea.

So um I probably have a lot more to say but I'm being a butt and just can't think of what to say and will probably remember later and regret not saying it or something. Enjoy.


End file.
